There have been many proposals to provide a safety razor with a dispensing system for delivering to the skin during shaving a shaving enhancement product, such as a shaving foam or other lubricating fluid, the product being stored within a reservoir ready for use. According to some of these prior proposals the reservoir is accommodated within the razor handle, although other arrangements have been suggested, such as clipping the razor structure to a pressurised container, as described in our earlier application No. WO-A-00/47374 (Simms). There is generally included in the delivery system a device to control the supply of fluid product from the reservoir in the course of shaving, such as a valve to release the fluid from the reservoir in which it is held under pressure. The valve may be arranged to be actuated by applying the blade unit of the razor against the skin, as with the razor described in the aforementioned application No. WO-A-00/47374, although in other constructions a separate operating button is arranged to be manually depressed using a finger of the hand in which the razor is held. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,478 (Cohen et al) is a safety razor having a pressurised reservoir of shaving foam accommodated in the handle and having a valve operable to release the shaving foam for delivery to the blade unit of the razor to be dispensed at a skin contacting surface of the blade unit. A solenoid is provided for operating the valve, the solenoid being powered by a battery located in a battery housing attached to the base of the handle, and actuation of the solenoid is controlled by an electric switch disposed in the razor head so that the switch is closed, and hence the solenoid is actuated to open the valve, when the head is pressed against the skin for performing a shaving stroke. With this system, and with other prior art arrangements, it is difficult to control the delivery of fluid product for application to the skin so as to ensure a satisfactory metering rate without excessive amounts of product being dispensed. Furthermore, with some arrangements fluid may continue to be dispensed, at least for a short time after the blade unit has been moved away from the skin, and this can be convenient, especially if it occurs after shaving is completed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,392 (Gwinn) describes an electric dry razor with a reservoir for a liquid glide agent which can be dispensed at the will of the user. The liquid can be under pressure in the reservoir and dispensed by manual operation of a valve actuated by a lever on the side of the razor housing. As an alternative it is suggested to use the razor motor to drive a pump to dispense the liquid. These proposals suffer the same drawbacks as those discussed above.